scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
SMV: Collision of Worlds (TheCartoonMan12 Version)
TheCartoonMan12's Summer music video of Collision of Worlds by Brad Paisley and Robbie Williams from Cars. Dedicated to: * JimmyandFriends 29 * ZacTheBear SurmanReturns2nd Song: * Collision of Worlds Song sung by: * Brad Paisley and Robbie Williams Song from: * Cars 2 Transcript: Clips/Years/Companies: * The Annoying Orange (Meteortron & Top 5 Ways To Get Out Of A Speeding Ticket; @2009 Daneboe) * The Little Mermaid (@1989 Disney) * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (@2009 Sony/Columbia) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros./Turner) * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 (@2013 Sony/Columbia) * The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (@2000 Disney) * The Brave Little Toaster (@1987 Hyperion Pictures) * Chuck's Choice (So Wrong It's Right; @2017 YTV) * The Road to El Dorado (@2000 Dreamworks) * Bonkers (@1993-1994 Disney) * Sesame Street (Fix-It Shop becomes Mail It Shop; @1969 @2016 PBS/HBO) * Song of the South (@1946 Disney) * Stuart Little (@1999 Columbia) * I Am Weasel (Enemy Camp; @1997-2000 Hanna-Barbera/Cartoon Network) * Zootopia (@2016 Disney) * Storks (@2016 Warner Bros.) * Smurfs: The Lost Village (@2017 Sony/Columbia) * Ed, Edd n Eddy (They Call Him Mr. Ed; @1999-2009 Cartoon Network) * Uncle Grandpa (Belly Bros; @2013-2017 Cartoon Network) * Yogi's Gang (Captain Swipe; @1973 Hanna-Barbera) * The Nightmare Before Christmas (@1993 Disney/Touchstone) * Fanboy & Chum Chum (Heroes vs. Villains; @2009-2014 Nickelodeon) * Tom and Jerry: The Movie (@1992 Warner Bros./Turner) * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (@1977 Disney) * Finding Nemo (@2003 Disney/Pixar) * My Gym Partner's a Monkey (Lyon of Scrimmage; @2005-2008 Cartoon Network) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Keep Calm and Flutter On; @2010 Hasbro) * The Angry Birds Movie (@2016 Sony/Columbia) * Toy Story 3 (@2010 Disney/Pixar) * 101 Dalmatians (@1961 Disney) * Littlest Pet Shop (Commercial Success; @2012-2016 Hasbro) * Frozen (@2013 Disney) * Shrek (@2001 Dreamworks) * SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeGuard on Duty; @1999 Nickelodeon) * Up (@2009 Disney/Pixar) * Hercules (@1997 Disney) * Lilo & Stitch (@2002 Disney) * Peter Pan (@1953 Disney) * Anastasia (@1997 20th Century Fox) * The Croods (@2013 Dreamworks) * A Charlie Brown Christmas (@1965 Peanuts) * Almost Naked Animals (Guess Who's Coming to Lunch?; @2011-2013 YTV) * Ratchet & Clank (@2016 Gramercy Pictures) * Cyberchase (Hugs and Witches; @2002-2015 PBS) * Inside Out (@2015 Disney/Pixar) * Kermit's Swamp Years (@2002 Columbia) * Robot and Monster (@2012-2015 Nickelodeon) * Kung Fu Panda 2 (@2011 Dreamworks) * Johnny Test (Johnny Applesauce; @2005-2014 Teletoon) * Fish Hooks (Dollars and Fish; @2010-2014 Disney) * ¡Mucha Lucha!: The Return of El Maléfico (@2005 Warner Bros.) * Penguin of Madagascar (@2014 Dreamworks) * The Country Bears (@2002 Disney) * The Emperor's New Groove (@2000 Disney) * Camp Lazlo (Dosey Doe; @2005-2008 Cartoon Network) * Flushed Away (@2006 Aardman/Dreamworks) * Hotel Transylvania (@2012 Sony/Columbia) * Home (@2015 Dreamworks) * Marvelous Musical Mansion (@1992 Wee Sing) * My Life as a Teenage Robot (No Harmony with Melody; @2003-2009 Nickelodeon) * Mulan (@1998 Disney) * The Wizard of Oz (@1939 MGM/Warner Bros.) * Wander Over Yonder (The Good Deed; @2013-2016 Disney) * Atlantis: Milo's Return (@2003 Disney) * The Book of Life (@2014 20th Century Fox) * The Bugs Bunny & Tweety Show (@1986-2000 Warner Bros.) * Dragon Tales (Zak Takes A Dive; @1999-2005 PBS) * Garfield and Friends (Beach Blanket Bonzo; @1988-1994 Paws) * Wimzie's House (A Very Noisy Day and Night; @1995-1996 YTV/CBC) * The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (@1949 Disney) * VeggieTales in the House (Mayoral Bike Lessons; @2014-2016 Big Idea) * Bubble Guppies (The Beach Ball!; @2011-2016 Nickelodeon) * The Fairly OddParents (Timmy TV; @2001 Nickelodeon) * Dr. Seuss on the Loose (@1973 CBS) * The Princess and the Frog (@2009 Disney) * Thomas & Friends: Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure (@2015 HIT Entertainment) Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:TheCartoonMan12 Transcript Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music videos Category:Music Videos Category:Summer Music Videos Category:Music Holiday Videos Category:Collision of Worlds Music Video Spoofs Category:Summer Videos